PM-488 Titan
wields a PM-488 Titan.]] A PM-488 Titan (also plasma shotgun and Plasma Model 488"Prop Culture Ep 1 Pt 2 - Bryan Rodgers Sons Of Anarchy American Horror Story and The Orville". The Manstalgia Podcast. Oct. 21, 2017.) is a large, two-handed plasma weapon used by Planetary Union personnel. The PM-488 is not a novel weapon, but is the PM-44 with a dual plasma attachment for greatly increased spread and power. At least six PM-488 Titans are kept in the armory of the . The Titan is one of the Union's most enduring models, having been used in active use for over a century.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1 Description The PM-488 Titan consists of two fundamental pieces, the PM-44, a single-handed plasma gun, and a dual plasma attachment, to create a new weapon. The PM-488 is a double-barreled weapon. As the plasma shotgun is far more powerful than the PM-44, it is used in situations when even the highest energy setting of the PM-44 will not suffice. Schematics Weapons schematics of the PM-488 Titan were published in the book The World of the Orville. The essential PM-44 is clamped into the dual plasma attachment by a "lock down energizer." As the gun requires a second hand to steady the weapon and aim, the forearm is specially insulated from the heat of the plasma. The attachment resembles a sleeve, with dual high intensity plasma converters and quadrolithium cells inside. The bottom sides of the attachment contain heat ports. History The PM-488 is over a century old. An early version of the gun was used by Union soldiers in against the Tzel in 2320. The model was larger and bulkier than the modern Titan. In March 2420, Chief of Security Alara Kitan wields a PM-488 Titan in a fight with (simulated) Isaac, saying the weapon will turn even Isaac's durable Kaylon body into vapor at its highest setting.Episode 1x10: Firestorm During the summer, three Security Officers wield PM-488 Titans as a precaution, backing up Alara and Second Officer Bortus, who themselves carry PM-44s, as they open up an unresponsive Union transport vessel in the Shuttle Bay, only to find a team of unarmed xenoanthropologists.Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1 When the Orville is boarded by the Kaylon, the ship's security forces wield PM-488 Titans against the invaders; though they manage to take down several Kaylon units, the Orville personnel are soon overwhelmed by their superior numbers and are forced to surrender to prevent further casualties.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 With the Orville now under the control of the Kaylon, who hold the crew in the Shuttle Bay, Yaphit uses the access conduit there to travel to the armory, where a single Kaylon stands guard. Distracting the Kaylon by tossing aside a metal bolt, Yaphit acquires a PM-488 Titan, which he uses to shoot the Kaylon before making his way back to the Shuttle Bay, where Bortus uses the firearm to terminate the two Kaylon there, providing time for First Officer Kelly Grayson and Helmsman Gordon Malloy to take the shuttlecraft ECV-197-1 out of the Orville into Krill space. When additional Kaylon guards arrive in the Shuttle Bay, Bortus drops his weapon.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 In an alternate timeline where the Kaylon won the Battle of Earth, PM-488 Titans are among the arsenal of Alara Kitan's resistance base, and are used by the rebels when they are attacked by the Kaylon. Later, when the former Orville crew enter the bridge of their ship, seemingly abandoned at the bottom of the ocean on Earth, they find Bortus, armed with a PM-488 Titan.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Production The PM-488 Titan was create by prop master Bryan Rodgers, which turned out to be his favorite item to invent thanks to how quickly it was designed."The Orville Fan Podcast w/ Bryan Rodgers (23)". Planetary Union Network. Dec. 6, 2018. Appearances * Episode 1x10: Firestorm * ''Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 1.5x03: The Word of Avis, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Plasma weapons